With my last breath
by gem1990
Summary: A member of the X-men team lays dieing will the one she loves be able to save her? Sorry my summaries stink. EDITED!


Title: With my last breath

Universe: set a few months after X-men (the first) All the brotherhood members are alive and free. Bobby, Rogue, Johnny, Peter, Kitty, and Jubilee are all part of the junior X-men team

Rating: PG13

Genre: Friendship/Romance/Angst

Authors Notes: I started crying when writing this fic. It deals with death and It stirred up a bunch of old feeling I have tried to forget. I don't like angst-y fics though so I ended it happily. This is my first time writing a fic this sad.

Reviews: Please pretty please leave reviews.

Italics are flashbacks

Lyrics are separated by --------------

The song is called: Time of dying by Three Day Grace

It all started as a regular mission to thwart the brotherhoods evil plan, now the youngest member of the X-men team was in med bay being sewn up by Jean in a desperate attempt to save her life.

"_Rogue, you take out Toad." The fearless leader commanded. Storm watched Rogue slide her gloves off and tuck them into her back pocket. Suddenly the jet landed and everyone fanned out. The battle had been busy, but not really hard. The X team had all regrouped or so they thought when Bobby spoke up._

"_Where's Rogue?" He asked as he looked around the gathered group. _

"_ROGUE!" John screamed as he started to run through abandoned building. The brotherhood had taken off a minute earlier and they noticed they were losing and only eerie silence met the team. Jean's face scrunched up and she gasped as she telepathically searched for her friend._

"_She's hurt badly." Jean exclaimed as she ran towards the fallen team member. The team let out collected gasps when they found her in a corner behind some boxes. There lay the broken body of there frien,d broken and bleeding. _

"_Oh my god. Is she alive?" Jubilee asked in shock._

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream?  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

Jean walked out of the med bay and slid tiredly against the wall. The group outside looked at her and looked amongst themselves silently. "I have done all that I can do." Jean said tiredly.

"Can I see her?" John asked quietly. Jean nodded and everyone slowly walked inside. Rogue blinked tiredly as the silent parade entered the room.

"Hey Rogue, how are you feeling?" Bobby asked with a forced smile.

"I-" She gasped "I guess I'm still breathin' so I am okay I guess." She forced out, her voice sounding rather wheezy.

"You are strong, Roguey. You will be better soon." Jubilee said as she squeezed her friend's hand.

"Could I please have some paper and a pen?" Rogue asked as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Of course. I will go get some." Kitty said right before she darted out of the room, phasing right through the wall for speed.

"You all look tired. Don't worry about me. You guys need showers and sleep." Rogue said with a weak smile. Tears welled in the adult's eyes as they realized that she knew what was coming.

"Do you want me to stay with you child?" Storm asked softly as she stroked Rogue's gloved hand.

"You need your rest as well. I will be fine." Rogue replied. She closed her eyes when it became too much effort to keep them open. She heard her friends and teachers leave the room, but was to tired too open her eyes.

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Rogue? Here are the pens and paper you wanted." Kitty said nervously. With great difficulty Rogue opened here eyes and smiled at her friend as she set the supplies on the bedridden girl.

"Thank you Kitty." Rogue whispered. Rogue watched tears fill Kitty's eyes and a big fat tear slip down her cheek.

"Don't worry about me." Rogue said with a shaky smile. Kitty gave an equally shaky smile and walked out of the room.

Rogue groaned as she lifted her head to see the paper better. Her muscles strained and as she moved and the stitches across her body pulled tight as she picked up the paper and uncapped a pen.

**I know the X-men or the "x-Geeks" as you so affectionately call them will get this letter to you and since I couldn't see you face to face I wanted one last contact with you. The tags you gave me? I wear them everyday. They hang near to my heart , just like I keep you close to my heart in my dreams. **

**You may think I am this teenage girl who just happened to hop into your trailer but I am not. I am the teenage girl who found a kindred soul when I looked at you fighting in that darned cage. I took a chance on you because there was something about you that seemed to be almost missing, like you were searching for something. I knew that look. Even though you tried to hide it behind a snarl or scowl, I knew the look because it is what I see every day in the mirror except for when I am with you. **

**I might as well tell you why you are reading this. Well besides the fact that I love you. The reason is I joined the junior X-men team, and I was on a regular mission to stop Magneto and his goons. I was supposed to go against Toad. Easy enough target right? Not really I found out. He kept leaping out of my reach but I was still holding my own till Spike joined in. I couldn't fight and defend my self from flying bone spears so I ended up here in med bay. Don't worry about me though and I don't want you going to kick anyone's butt. I knew the risk I was taking and would gladly do it again. If I helped even a little to make the word a better, safer place for mutants and humans alike then I am happy. **

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much?  
Or just not enough?  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive  
**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**I hope I will see you before I die but I am not sure if I will. Jean told me she did all she could but the damage was so bad that my body would have a very hard even making it through the night let alone try to heal. I could see it written on everyone's face, they knew I was dying and I have accepted it. If I have one regret, it would not be that I never really had a first kiss, or that I never owned a puppy or the fact that I will never have my birth families' love, but that I would never see you find peace. I am getting tired now. I might write more later if I feel up to it. Remember, you will always be special and worth something no matter what anyone says. No matter what you were, or did in the past, remember all that matters is who you are now and what you will be in the future. I love you, Logan. **

Rogue was tired from all her writing so she closed her eyes and thoughts of Logan danced in her head as she slipped into oblivion.

Professor felt the intense grief from the team and rolled to Cerebro quickly. Maybe, just maybe he could reach him in time.

Logan was deep in the wilderness trying to find the remnants of a lab when he felt the tickle at the back of his neck. "Logan." The professor's mental voice was strained with worry and relief.

"What do you want, wheels?" Logan asked out loud.

"It's Rogue. She is injured. She won't live much longer. How soon can you come back here?" Logan's blood suddenly froze colder then the snow he had been trudging through for the last month.

"I'm at least two days away, Charles. Get Scott to fly the bird up here. You know where I am." Logan snapped. The fact that Logan was using Scott's real name showed just how frightened Logan really was. He was running towards his (AKA Scott's) bike when he felt the professor's presence leave his head. 'When I find out who hurt Marie I am gonna skin them alive and then use them as a scratching post.' Logan thought angrily as he ran.

The professor quickly contacted Scott and Ororo mentally and told then to take the blackbird to pick up Logan. Scott informed him that they would need to refill the plane but they would set to it immediately. Charles ran his hand over his bald head in worry as he prayed she would last long enough for Logan to get to her. The thought of teaching his class with out her smile and thoughtful input made his heart clenched and he sent out another mental note to Scott to tell him to hurry.

Rogue woke a little later feeling if anything more tired. She whimpered from pain as she lifted her hand to grasp the pen and paper so she can write. She felt the stitches in her shoulder tear slightly and didn't have to look to see the slowly growing red spot on her gown to know she was bleeding.

**I know I am weakening now. The pain makes me dizzy but I felt that needed to tell you what I am thinking right now.**

**With my last breath I curse you for not being here to hold my hand.**

**With my last breath I smile because I remember how you gave me your most prized possession, your dog tags.**

**With my last breath I pray that you find peace and happiness in what ever form it come to you, be it love, your memory or anything else.**

**With my last breath I cry for the pain of knowing I will never make another memory with my friends.**

**With my last breath I cry knowing that I was never loved by my family. Only here at Xavier's and you only showed that you ever cared for me.**

**With my last breath I smile remembering the way you held me without fear of touching my skin.**

**With my last breath I utter your name because there is nothing sweeter or more calming that I can say.**

**Goodbye Logan, the best man I have ever known.**

Rogue put the pen down and folded the sheet of paper and sloppily wrote "To Logan" on the back of the paper. Despite how badly she wanted to live to see Logan she knew it probably wouldn't happen.

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jean walked into med bay at that moment and her eyes widened in shock at the red growing stain in Rogue's hospital gown. She ran over and started to pull back the edge of the gown when Rogue stopped her.

"Don't bother." She said weakly as she closed her eyes and laid her head back onto the pillow. "Will you make sure to get this letter to Logan?" Rogue whispered weakly. When Jean didn't answer Rogue struggled to open her eyes. She looked at the red headed doctor and saw the tears streaming down her face. Jean didn't trust her voice so she just nodded and tried to smile. Rogue was too exhausted to keep her eyes open and she sighed as deep as she could with her wounds and closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She croaked as she felt the doctor take the note from her lap. Jean walked over and rolled her desk chair over to Rogue's bed and sat there and rubbed the now unconscious girl. Jean silent sobs wracked her thin frame as she looked at the girl whom she had in the last few months come to call her friend.

"_I just don't want to do anything today." Jean whined as she scooped another big bite out of her pint of Ben and Jerry's. _

"_Come on Jean. You know you want to go shopping. And besides if you don't stop frowning you are going to get wrinkles and you are much too young for that so come on." Rogue replied as she tugged on Jean's arm. _

Jean didn't know how Rogue did it but she always managed to say the right thing. There was no way for Rogue to know that she had been feeling old that day but Rogue always seemed to know what to say or do to make anyone feel better. She had quickly won the hearts of everyone at the mansion, and she did it with no effort. Rogue didn't know it but she had wormed her way into everyone's heart. Including the mighty Wolverine.

Jean smiled softly when she remembered Logan saying his heart belonged to another when Jean tried to tell him that Rogue liked him. She had seen right through his lie. He may not have realized it but what man would risk his life three times in one night to save some random stow away teen unless he loved her? First there was the nightmare, then fighting Sabertooth and flying up in Storm's tornado to the top of the tower. Then touching her. Logan felt something for Rogue and everyone knew Rogue loved Logan. If it wasn't for the special smile she grinned when ever his name came up it was how she held his tags in her hand and sighed as she daydreamed. "I will miss you my friend." Jean whispered.

Logan paced in the plane as it raced through the air at top speeds. "Can't this heap go any faster?" Logan growled as he continued to pace. Scott's understanding the graveness of the situation let the mock of his baby (AKA the blackbird) go with out retort.

"We are going as fast as it can go. We will be there in about fifteen minutes." Ororo said gently. Logan growled loudly and sat down heavily in one of the chairs.

"_Do they hurt?" She asked innocently. 'What the hell? None has ever asked that before.' Logan thought before answering her. _

"_Every time."_

Logan growled as his gut clenched tighter. _"What kind of name is Rogue?" He asked as he drove down the road. _

"_I don't know. What kind of a name is Wolverine?" She asked back smartly with a wry twist to her smile. 'ok I deserved that. She really has guts for a kid. She sees me fight and sees my claws yet she gets into my trailer to hitch a ride. Then makes fun of my name, she is either stupid or brave as hell.' Logan thought before telling her his name._

Logan felt like he was going to be sick with worry. He had never been so afraid in his life. And none of his fear was for himself he would lay down his life for the pretty brunet with a white streak in her hair.

"_You promise?" She asked with hope filled eyes. _

"_Yeah I promise." He agreed as he stroked her back soothingly. 'I know her for less then two days and suddenly I am making promises. Oh well that smile was worth it. She is the only one who has treated me normal in all my 15 years of memory and from what she says the feeling is mutual. Though I don't know why anyone would treat her different. She is a great, kind, thoughtful kid.' Logan thought as he hugged her gently._

After what seemed like a year the mansion came into view. Logan jumped to his feet as the plane landed and ran for the back door. The ramp wasn't even put down all the way when he jumped to the ground and ran into the mansion. Like a madman he ran to the med bay, seeing nothing but his destination.

He rounded the corner and bolted in the med bay and looked in shock at the young woman laying there. His nose twitched with the smell of her blood. He couldn't breathe as he walked over to her and laid his bare hand on her cheek. He looked down at her bruised body that had had probably over one hundred stitches and that was just on her arms and face. It was weak but Logan finally started to feel the pull of her mutation. He watched in fascination as her face started to heal instantly.

"Logan." Jean half warned and half sighed with relief. Logan's knees became weak yet he forced himself to stay upright. He would save Marie if it was the last thing he did. The last things he saw before he blacked out and dropped to the floor was Marie's eyes slowly open. He heard her say his name but then darkness enveloped him.

Marie felt his energy flow through her veins like speed and she gasped as she heard him hit the floor.

"Logan." She cried as she yanked the IV out of her arm. Logan's borrowed healing factor healed up the puncture immediately. She jumped out of bed and almost touched him but remembered her skin. She got out of Jean's way as Jean used her telekinesis to help her lift Logan to the other bed in the med bay. Rogue grabbed the sheet that she was wrapping around her waist and took off out the door of the med bay with one more glance in Logan's direction. She ran up to her room and quickly jumped into the shower. As the water beat down around her in the only caress she could ever safely feel on her bare skin she tried to sort out the new dose of Logan she had in her head.

"He really was worried about me." She whispered in awe as she got out of the shower. She wanted to go down to wait by Logan to wake up but she figured that he wouldn't wake up to late in the morning the next day so instead she crawled into her bed and instantly fell asleep grasping the tags that hung around her neck.

Logan awoke the next day feeling sore and tired. He looked around the infirmary and was slightly disappointed that he was alone. He then noticed a piece of paper with his name on it sitting on his lap. He picked it up and sniffed it. It smelled strongly of Marie with just a hint of Jean. Logan unfolded the paper and began to read.

The thought of never seeing another one of her smiles or hearing her say his name made him feel numb. An uncharacteristic hitch in his breathing startled Logan as he reread the last two lines. Logan blinked his eyes and rubbed then roughly as wetness blurred his vision. She was so deep. He suddenly had a strong urge to find out how old she was. With a small growl as he moved his stiff limbs into standing he walked out of the room in search of the missing piece of his life.

Rogue still sensitive hearing heard picked up on door to her room being opened and gently closed. She turned and smiled as she smelled the familiar scent of the outdoors and cigars. The fear Logan had been feeling melted when he saw her gentle smile and sleep tousled hair. "Hey darlin'. How are you feeling?" Logan asked as he walked over to sit on the bed next to her.

"All better now. Thank you, Logan." Marie replied as she lay on her side curled around his back. She laid her head on his thigh and looked up at him as he ran his gloved hand over her hair.

"Hey I promised didn't I?" Logan asked as he massaged her scalp gently. A small breathy moan was all he got in response as he continued his ministrations.

"That you did. And thank you for that too. Thank you for everything." Rogue said quietly. Logan watched her blink back a few tears and when she smiled weakly he decided there was no time like the present.

"Hey Kid how old are you?" Logan asked in half curious half hopeful tone of voice.

"17 going on 63 from all the memories I have absorbed. I turn 18 in two months." She informed Logan with a small smile. Logan gave a rarely seen smile and started to trace her lips with his gloved thumb.

"Good." Was all Logan said as he slid his hand around to the back of her neck and gently pulled her up to meet his lips. Marie flinched at the bare skin contact and forced all her energy into blocking her mutation. When Logan pulled back with a small smirk she let her breath out in a shaky sigh.

"Very good." She echoed with another smile. She pulled the glove off her right hand and started to reach for Logan.

"Can I?" She asked with sudden trepidation. 'I will give you my life if it will make you smile again.' Logan thought as he nodded with a smile. He closed his eyes as he felt her soft fingers trace his sideburns and dance quickly over his lips. He opened his eyes in amazement when he realized that her mutation wasn't kicking in. Logan looked at the awestruck woman who sat there with him and smiled. Her serious expression melted to a goofy smile and she threw her arms around his neck with enough force to knock him onto his back.

Logan looked up at the tags that were dangling in his face and stroked the skin warmed metal. "Mine." He whispered. Rogue's face seemed to fall. She reached up and started to undo the tags and at the same time slide off of Logan's stomach. Logan's hands grabbed her waist and he shook his head with a low growl.

"You are mine." He growled as he pulled her hands away from the tags. She smiled her biggest smile yet and lay down in the crook of his arm.

"Yes I am. But that mean's you are mine too." Rogue stated

"Like anyone could pry me away from you?" Logan asked with mock surprise. Rogue opened up her mouth to respond but at that moment her stomach decided to make its self known. Logan gave her an incredulous look as her stomach growled loudly in its demand for food.

"Hey don't give me that look. I didn't get hungry like this till I absorbed you." She said with a smile as she poked him in the side.

"Well let's go get some food then." Logan said as he stood up and held his hand out to help her up. She looked at his hand and pulled her gloves off then reached to tug his glove off. She slid her small hand into his large warm one and smiled as she felt no pull only skin.

"I love you, Logan." Marie said as they stepped out the door of her room.

"I love you too, Marie." Logan affirmed as he ran a bare finger over her face, gently tracing the features. "There was one thing wrong on your letter, Darlin'." Logan said as he twirled a stand of her hair around his finger.

"What?"She asked, thoroughly perplexed and slightly sidetracked.

"My most prized possession isn't the tags. It's the woman wearing them, and she, holds my heart." Logan answered truthfully.

Marie gasped as she felt her heart wrench painfully. "oh, Logan." She murmured as she tucked her face into his chest. She looked up at him as tears coursed down her cheeks. She leaned up on tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. Logan swung his arm around her shoulder and gently led her down to the kitchen in search of food.

THE END


End file.
